


О пользе солнечных ванн и ксенолингвистических тонкостях

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xenomorph!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Двойное солнце Тузилы нещадно припекало. Гэвин чуть сдвинулся, устраиваясь на своём лежбище поудобнее.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	О пользе солнечных ванн и ксенолингвистических тонкостях

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взята вселенная "Чужих". Но интерпретация слишком вольная, чтобы можно было говорить о кроссовере.
> 
> Найнс внешне напоминает таркатанских ксеноморфов из игры "Mortal Kombat X", но с тем допущением, что здесь у Найнса (и Коннора) антропоморфные черепа и лица. Слюна и кровь Найнса не ядовиты для человека.
> 
> Заменой диода служит радужка глаза.  
>   
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>   
>  **Словарик начинающего ксеноморфофила:**  
>   
>  Хс-с-с — весьма приблизительный аналог слова «блядь», но лингвистические нюансы теряются при прямом переводе.
> 
> Кщс-с-с — аналог слова «да».
> 
> Щс-с-съ — аналог слова «нет».
> 
> У других ксенорас часто возникают сложности из-за столь близких по звучанию для инопланетного уха слов «да» и «нет», различающихся начальным придыханием в слове «да» и конечной твёрдой заднеязычностью в слове «нет» — чем нечистые на когтистую лапу ксеноморфы нередко пользуются.
> 
> Клик-клак — аналог слова «постольку-поскольку/в зависимости от обстоятельств».
> 
> Может произноситься в четырёх основных тонах:  
> в 1-м тоне означает «плохо»;  
> в 2-м тоне означает «хвост его знает/затрудняюсь ответить»;  
> в 3-м тоне означает «хорошо»;  
> в 4-м тоне означает «откуси себе хвост/пошёл нахуй».
> 
> Произносимое в нулевом тоне означает «беги, бесхвостое недоразумение, пока мы тебя не съели».
> 
> Придыхательный согласный – «К» в начале.  
> Твёрдый заднеязычный согласный — «Ъ» в конце.

Двойное солнце Тузилы нещадно припекало. Гэвин чуть сдвинулся, устраиваясь на своём лежбище поудобнее, — по телу Найнса прошли лёгкая вибрация и волна голубого свечения, пощекотав кожу Гэвина электростатическим напряжением.

Они обосновались в небольшом ущелье. Найнс свернулся в подобие клубка, обвившись вокруг Гэвина всеми конечностями. Гэвин чувствовал спиной прохладу его брони, а сверху его будто ватой облепил горячий воздух Тузилы. Отвесная скала, у подножия которой они отдыхали, хоть и спасала от прямых солнечных лучей, но облегчения от этого было мало. 

Хвост Найнса совершал мерные круговые движения у них над головами, разгоняя горячий воздух и создавая иллюзию ветра. 

— Рекуперация.

— Кщс-с-с

— Думаешь?.. Нет, не то. Букв меньше.

— Хс-с-с. Клик-клак.

Гэвин ткнул Найнса в бок и тут же сам об этом пожалел.

— Консерва, ну хоть бы помог чем своему недалёкому хумансу.

— Клик-клак. Кщс-с-с.

Гэвин потёр локоть, ушибленный в пылу чувств о ксеноморфскую броню, и обернулся.

Найнс смотрел прямо в планшет, на котором Гэвин разгадывал очередной кроссворд. Мигательная перепонка схлопнулась и снова раскрылась.

— Да ты никак дрыхнешь там с открытыми глазами! — Гэвин протянул руку и поскрёб челюстную пластину под пастью. — Солнечные ванны заставят вашу кожу сиять и наполнят её свежестью, да, консерва хвостатая? — Гэвин ухмыльнулся и повторил свой жест.

Найнс довольно взрыкнул и махнул языком, облизываясь.

— Клик-клак. Кщс-с-с.

Потом завозился и сфокусировался на Гэвине. 

Как Гэвин ни пытался, но подловить ксеноморфа на том, что он временами спит с открытыми глазами, никак не удавалось.

— Клик-клак, хс-с-с?! — скопировал Найнса Гэвин, игнорируя вшитый под кожу на виске нанопереводчик на интергалакт.

Получилось достаточно похоже: Гэвин усердно тренировался в санитарном отсеке перед зеркалом, чтобы в подходящий момент можно было воспользоваться отработанным навыком. Что бы кто ни говорил, но средний палец не был его единственным аргументом в спорах. Иногда в ход шли приёмы рукопашки, иногда — нажитое с годами остроумие. А теперь ещё и табуированная лексика ксеноморфов была ему в помощь. 

Радужка Найнса несколько раз скакнула в жёлтый спектр. Мигательная перепонка снова совершила движение, а вертикальный зрачок сузился.

— Щс-с-съ. Клик-клак.

Радужка ушла в красный, но Гэвин даже не шелохнулся: он давно чувствовал разницу между «красный — делай ноги» и «красный — оченьс-с-с плохой хуманс-с-с» на интуитивном уровне.

Найнс снова облизнулся, хитро ощерив пасть: Гэвину иногда казалось, что он лежит в коме в военном госпитале на какой-нибудь Тау-Спарс-79, а Найнс и оттенки его эмоций на совершенно не склонной к их демонстрации морде — это всего лишь радужные лекарственные галюны. 

Найнс вытянул язык на всю длину и мазнул им теперь по горлу Гэвина и кадыку, прямо над краем футболки. Ощущения были, будто щетиной прошлись, даже более колючей, чем человеческая. Шершавый язык Найнса покрывали жесткие обращенные назад бугорки, подсвеченные голубым, — словно наждачка с люминесцентным эффектом. 

Ощущения от близких контактов по первости были просто незабываемыми, но со временем Гэвин даже начал ловить кайф. Тем более что содержащийся в слюне Найнса антисептик действовал моментально — обезболивал и заставлял человеческие ткани регенерировать в ускоренном режиме. Как ни крути, а консерва обладал кучей полезных примочек. 

— Вот тебе и «щс-с-съ, клик-клак».

Найнс снова примерился к его лицу, пододвигая пасть ближе и нависая над Гэвином. Хвост его теперь выписывал в воздухе восьмёрки, сопровождаемые характерными пощёлкиваниями кончика, когда он проходился по сложенным шиповидным отросткам чуть выше.

Спектр красного плавно сместился из «красный — оченьс-с-с плохой хуманс-с-с» в «красный — оченьс-с-с горячий хуманс-с-с». Ну, или Гэвин только себе льстил.

Он попытался подняться, но Найнс цепко и ловко оплел его хвостом и подтянул к себе вплотную. Прошёлся языком по футболке Гэвина, слюнявя.

— Эй-ей, консерва, это же моя любимая. — Гэвин для наглядности потыкал большим пальцем в середину вырвиглазой голубой надписи «Хenomorphs Suck».

Найнс понял этот его жест как-то по своему, потому что выстрелил языком ровно в то место, где под футболкой висели «собачьи жетоны» Гэвина, и, хоть их уже и делали из гибкого композитного материала, но от соприкосновения с языком Найнса они прошили кожу Гэвина коротким разрядом. Он был не сильным, но Гэвин всё равно показательно зашипел. 

— Не порть хорошую вещь. — Он стёр слюну Найнса ладонью.

— Хорошая вещьс-с-с — вредный хуманс-с-с. — И Найнс радостно сунул кончик своего языка Гэвину в рот, воспользовавшись моментом, когда тот хотел вставить в разговор свои пять нанокопеек.

Найнс утробно завибрировал и сплёл их языки в замысловатую фигуру. В принципе Гэвин не возражал против такого развития событий, но как раз в тот момент, когда он закинул руки Найнсу на плечевые пластины, раздался противный громкий писк бота-анализатора.

Образцы грунта и простейших форм жизни Тузилы были готовы.

Гэвин со стоном оторвался от пасти Найнса и нацепил визор.

— Вот так всегда. В самый неподходящий момент.

Найнс только согласно пощёлкал, лизнув его шею сзади и забравшись на миг под ворот футболки языком, пересчитал позвонки до лопаток, поскрёб по коже этими своими бугорками и выдал в знак ксенорасовой солидарности:

— Хс-с-с!!! Клик-клак.


End file.
